Happy Faberry Year
by Zeb410
Summary: Et si Quinn se décidait à prendre son destin en main et à rejoindre Rachel à NYC pour cette dernière année de 2012


**Coucou tout le monde… Alors en me réveillant ce matin j'étais obsédée par cet OS… Il me fallait absolument l'écrire et vous le faire partager… =) **

**Alors… Bonne lecture tout le monde…**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too__  
__I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you__  
__Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair__  
__Same old me again today heeaay_

J'ouvre doucement un œil, puis le suivant et attrape mon téléphone pour éteindre la sonnerie de mon réveil. Il est 8h00. Nous sommes le Lundi 31 Décembre 2012.

Plus que quelques heures et cette année sera enfin derrière moi, plus que quelques heures et 2013 s'ouvrira à moi avec son lot de promesses et de nouveautés. Ma mère avait coutume de dire que la façon dont on termine une année annonce comment la prochaine va s'annoncer. J'espère qu'elle avait tort parce que j'ai prévu de passer la soirée seule dans ma chambre à regarder des vieux films et m'endormir paisiblement.

Depuis mon dernier passage à Lima, enfin surtout ma dispute avec Santana, je me suis aperçue qu'elle avait raison. J'ai quitté mon petit-ami professeur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne quittera jamais sa femme, donc toutes les soirées que j'avais refusées avant sont désormais complètes. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours aimé la solitude, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller quelque part pour passer une bonne soirée.

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau sur ma table de chevet et je l'attrape machinalement pour regarder qui ose m'envoyer un message si tôt.

**Bonjour Quinn. Je suppose que je dois être la première à t'écrire en cette dernière journée de l'année. Je sais malheureusement que je ne serais pas la première pour la nouvelle année. Non pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais avec le flux massif de SMS qui vont être envoyés, j'ai bien peur que tu ne reçoives le mien que plus tard dans la journée. Bref. Tout ceci pour te dire que je te souhaite une très bonne soirée, et que je t'appellerai demain dans la journée pour te présenter mes vœux. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir à NYC, j'aurai aimé passer cette soirée avec toi. Je t'embrasse. Rachel. **

Il n'y a que Rachel qui soit capable d'écrire un message de cette longueur au saut du lit. Je lis et relis son message avec un sourire niais que je n'arrive pas à enlever de mon visage. Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas être à NYC ce soir. Après tout, si l'année prochaine doit ressembler à ma soirée, alors je sais où et avec qui j'ai envie d'être ce soir, et ce n'est pas seule dans ma chambre comme j'essayais de me convaincre encore cinq minutes plus tôt. J'ai envie d'être avec Rachel, dans cette ville magique qu'est New-York, et non seulement j'ai envie d'être avec elle, mais j'ai également envie de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle depuis tout ce temps. Exactement ! C'est la soirée idéale, si son côté romantique ne s'exprime pas ce soir, je ne m'appelle plus Quinn Fabray.

C'est décidé, je vais à NYC.

Juste le temps de jeter quelques affaires dans un sac, j'attrape mes papiers sur mon bureau, le béret que Rachel m'a envoyé pour Noël et que je ne quitte plus depuis, et je suis déjà dans le bus pour la gare centrale.

Quatre heures plus tard je suis devant l'appartement de Kurt et Rachel, je réalise soudainement ce que je m'apprête à faire pendant les prochaines heures. Ma main reste en suspend devant la porte, incapable que je suis de frapper.

_Respire Fabray… c'est juste une soirée… bon d'accord, tu vas dire à Rachel que tu l'aimes… mais ce n'est qu'une soirée… Et puis, dans le pire des cas… Rachel est intelligente, elle ne te repoussera jamais, elle restera ton amie… Dans tous les cas tu y gagnes… _

**Ou alors… Rachel sera complètement sous le choc et elle ne voudra plus jamais t'adresser la parole… Quelle fille saine d'esprit irait croire que la personne qui a été son bourreau au lycée est en définitive amoureuse d'elle… Tu ferais mieux de rebrousser chemin tout de suite… **

_Ou tu tentes le coup et tu verras ce qu'il se passe… ça fait une éternité que ça te ronge… tu ne peux pas vivre indéfiniment comme ça… c'est inhumain… _

**Ou alors… **

STOP ! Taisez-vous ! Mon Dieu, je deviens folle, je viens de dire ça à haute voix.

Je me décide enfin à frapper contre cette satanée porte qui à l'air plutôt branlante, je n'ai que quelques secondes à attendre et je vois ma petite brunette complètement en état de choc devant moi. Ses grands yeux chocolat s'ouvrent comme deux billes rondes de surprise, un sourire illumine son visage, son rire cristallin résonne au creux de mon oreille tandis qu'elle se jette dans mes bras.

-Quinn… tu es là… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là… je veux dire… je suis contente de te voir bien sûr… mais

-Rach… tu m'étrangles…

-Oui… pardon… me répond Rachel sans se départir de son merveilleux sourire

-J'ai décidé après ton texto de ce matin que moi aussi j'avais envie de passer cette soirée avec toi… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

-Si ça me dérange… espèce de folle… rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir… Je vais passer la nouvelle année avec mes deux meilleurs amis et mon nouveau petit-ami… rien ne pourrait être plus parfait.

**Son nouveau petit-ami… Quelle abrutie tu es Quinn Fabray ! Bien sur, c'était évident que Brody serait là. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre maintenant pour annoncer à Rachel que tu l'aimes ? **

_Je ne sais pas… j'aviserai… elle ne va quand même pas être scotchée à lui pendant toute la soirée. _

**Je te rappelle que c'est de Rachel Berry qu'on parle là… La fille qui planifie son avenir pendant le premier rendez-vous… la fille qui s'est accrochée tellement à Finn qu'il était impossible de voir l'un sans l'autre !**

-Tu ne m'as pas répondue Quinn ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu avais fait bon voyage ?

-Oh… oui… parfait…

-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, car cet après midi, c'est shopping avec Kurt et ce soir décompte à Time Square

-Parfait… tout est parfait Rach… je lui réponds avec un sourire gêné

Maintenant que je suis ici, je me rends compte que finalement tout ne va pas être aussi simple que je l'avais prévu. L'après midi se passe dans les rires et la joie de se retrouver tous les trois ensembles. Kurt ne cessant de s'extasier sur ce gars qu'il vient juste de rencontrer, et qui selon ses dires serait le sosie de Brad Pitt, rien que ça.

Voir Rachel aussi heureuse me remplit moi aussi de bonheur et me donne tout le courage dont j'ai besoin pour pouvoir lui parler. Je tente à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation, mais il faut croire que l'univers tout entier s'est ligué contre moi. Tantôt Kurt l'attire vers une robe à couper le souffle, tantôt son téléphone sonne et elle doit y répondre, tantôt Kurt me prend à part pour me faire essayer tel ou tel vêtement.

Au moment où Rachel me demande de venir l'aider à défaire sa robe, j'ai l'impression que le moment ne pourrait pas être mieux choisi. Alors que je descends la fermeture éclair dans son dos, mes doigts parcourent sa peau halée involontairement. Quand je la sens frissonner, je retire mes mains brusquement, faisant par la même occasion tomber sa robe à ses pieds complètement.

-Quinn ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je suis complètement paralysée. Devant moi se tient Rachel en sous-vêtements avec sa robe à ses pieds. Elle se retourne gracieusement comme elle seule en est capable et m'offre son sourire qui chavire mon cœur à chaque fois. Je sens mes mains trembler et mon corps devenir excessivement chaud. Je dois même certainement rougir vu le petit rire qu'elle laisse échapper.

-Je ne suis quand même pas la première fille que tu vois en sous-vêtements quand même ?

-Non… mais tu es la plus magnifique de toutes…

Je me sens complètement ridicule devant ma répartie digne d'une mauvaise comédie romantique. Elle ramasse sa robe et s'approche dangereusement de mon visage. Mon regard ne peut pas se détacher de ses lèvres qui se rapprochent de plus en plus pour finalement frôler ma joue.

-C'est parce que tu ne te regardes pas assez dans un miroir… me souffle t'elle à l'oreille en s'éloignant de moi.

Je viens de perdre la parfaite occasion de lui parler, je viens de perdre complètement mes moyens devant elle et surtout de me ridiculiser comme jamais. Je reprends mes esprits et rejoint Kurt et Rachel dans le salon pour partir à notre grande soirée.

Nous retrouvons Brody à Time Square par je ne sais quel miracle, et cherchons un endroit un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Kurt passe son bras sous mon bras droit, tandis que Rachel m'attrape l'autre et tient Brody de l'autre côté. Mon cœur se serre plusieurs fois quand je les vois rire ensembles si complices, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Je détourne le regard au moment où Brody se penche vers Rachel pour l'embrasser, incapable de supporter cette vision. Kurt se penche vers moi au même moment, et me murmure à l'oreille de faire quelque chose. Je le regarde complètement surprise qu'il éclate d'un grand rire que je ne comprends pas.

-Dis lui maintenant… il n'est pas trop tard… me répète-t'il pour s'assurer que j'ai bien compris

Il a raison, il n'est pas trop tard. Il me reste encore dix minutes avant que le décompte ne commence. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. J'attire Rachel contre moi, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher le bras de son petit-ami.

-Faut que je te parle ! Maintenant !

Je nous trouve un endroit un peu plus calme et où on puisse s'entendre, et me plante devant la brunette qui semble inquiète. Je sens la panique me gagner mais je reste décidée à avoir cette conversation.

-Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout Rach et ne pas m'interrompre d'accord ?

La brunette acquiesce et j'ai l'impression que tout mon courage est en train de me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains prendre les miennes délicatement.

-Alors voilà… Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais persuadée que je voulais passer cette soirée seule… Et puis… je me suis souvenue d'une chose que ma mère avait l'habitude de dire… et puis tu m'as envoyé un texto… et tout a changé. Ma mère disait toujours que la façon dont on passait le réveillon était annonciatrice de la façon dont notre année allait se dérouler. Et j'ai su que c'était avec toi que je voulais passer cette soirée, parce que je veux passer l'année prochaine avec toi, et tellement d'autres encore… parce que… parce que je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel… Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis tellement longtemps que je serais même bien incapable de te dire depuis quand… Tu m'as dis que tu avais quitté Finn parce qu'il ne te comprenait plus, parce que vous ne vous compreniez plus… Personne ne pourra jamais te comprendre comme je te comprends, personne ne pourra jamais te soutenir autant que moi parce que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer autant que je t'aime.

Je ne veux pas que tu me répondes tout de suite… Mais je veux qu'au moment où le décompte sera terminé tu choisisses avec qui tu as envie de passer ta prochaine année… Alors… surtout ne dis rien maintenant s'il te plaît maintenant parce que je suis complètement en panique et que je serais incapable de te répondre. On va retourner avec Kurt et Brody et le choix sera le tien Rachel. Sache, que je serai toujours là même si tu ne me choisis pas, je serai toujours ton amie quoi qu'il advienne, mais je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus de garder tout ça pour moi.

_**Chers habitants de NYC, c'est parti pour notre décompte annuel qui nous amènera vers l'année suivante. Préparez-vous à embrasser la personne de votre cœur dans… **_

_**10**_

_**9**_

_**8**_

Je sens la main de Rachel se glisser dans la mienne…

_**7**_

_**6**_

_**5**_

Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort qu'en ce moment…

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

Je vois Rachel regarder Brody, puis moi, puis se retourner vers Brody

**1**

Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir. Elle ne s'est pas retournée vers moi, elle a lâché ma main et s'est approchée de lui.

-Je suis désolée…

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends avant de sentir de douces lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux et mon cœur s'emballe quand je vois Rachel me sourire avec des diamants dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que ses lèvres sont de nouveau sur les miennes pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Xxxxxxxxx

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too__  
__I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you__  
__Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair__  
__Same old me again today heeaay_

J'ouvre doucement un œil, puis le suivant et attrape mon téléphone pour éteindre la sonnerie de mon réveil. Il est 8h00. Nous sommes le Lundi 31 Décembre 2012.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Je ne suis pas allée à New-York voir Rachel, elle ne m'a pas embrassée à Time Square, tout ça n'est jamais arrivé parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mon téléphone vibre sur ma table de nuit et je m'empresse de l'attraper pour voir si il s'agit d'un texto de Rachel et fait une moue boudeuse quand je vois qu'il s'agit de ma mère.

_N'oublies pas que la façon dont nous terminons l'année annonce la suivante… Je t'embrasse Quinnie… Je t'aime… Maman_

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me décider ! Exactement comme dans mon rêve, je prépare quelques affaires, j'attrape mes papiers, mon béret, et sors en courant mais le cœur léger de Yale.

Quatre heures plus tard devant la porte de Kurt et Rachel je n'ai aucune hésitation. Je frappe le plus fort que mon corps me le permet et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur Rachel qui ne semble pas du tout surprise de me voir.

-Bonjour Quinn… me lance t'elle avec son plus beau sourire

-Salut… Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de me voir…

-J'ai fais un rêve…. Me répond-elle en attrapant ma main pour m'attirer dans son appartement.

* * *

**Voili voilou… j'espère que ça vous à plu… **

**Il me fallait absolument faire cet OS parce que je pense que c'est important que les choses qu'on aime continuent de vivre à travers nos passions. J'espère lire encore de merveilleuses histoires Faberry, malgré la décéption de cette quatrième saison, j'espère que toutes les personnes qui aiment ce couple continueront de le faire vivre… **

**Je vous souhaite à tous mes chers lecteurs, une très belle année 2013… et 2014… et toutes celles à venir… ^^ **


End file.
